User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Pirate Goddess Eve
Pirate Goddess Eve Skill 'Phantom Demon's Oracle (30% boost to HP of all Units & probable slight HP recovery when attacked) 'Burst 'Blue Vanquishment (17 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & adds Water and Earth elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 11 BC) 'Brave Burst Final Vortice (20 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, adds Water and Earth elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns & boosts Def; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 27 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary What is that thing? A Rantoul?! Ah lord, help us! Also, female Davy Jones, anybody? Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Eve serves as a very good lead herself. Her HP boost becomes one of the most useful boosts in the game with harder content getting released in the game. Units in the squad become much beefier and better surviving candidates, allowing them to tank hits a lot easier. The HP recovery is nice, but it’s not reliable to use. There is only a 30% that units will recover a small amount of HP and you have to be hit with a barrage of attacks to notice the recovery. Even then, your units can still die. While Eve is a very good leader, there are better leads to use, like Grahdens and Griel. Those units provide much more utility with their Leader Skills in addition to them boosting HP by 30% (Grahdens boosts HP by 35%). Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Eve’s BB utilizes a 240% damage modifier. This is an alright modifier, but it doesn’t deal much damage due to Eve’s Atk being a little bit below average. It’s not bad, but not good either. Eve also adds Water and Earth elements to attacks. This means units will not be dealing weak damage when these buffs are in effect. This also increases type coverage for all units as they have more enemies to deal strong damage against. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Eve's SBB utilizes a 400% damage modifier. This damage modifier is relatively low compared to other units and it is way below average. The average damage modifier is 500% and for Eve to only utilize a 400% is quite disappointing. The Def buff comes in very useful. A 100% Def buff is one of the highest buffs in the game. Most content, like GGC: The Ten-Winged Tormentor, Trial 007, and more make Def buffs essential to have as there are a lot of attacks that units will need to tank, regardless of how high their HP is. Like her BB, Eve also adds Water and Earth elements to attacks. This means units will not be dealing weak damage when these buffs are in effect. This also increases type coverage for all units as they have more enemies to deal strong damage against. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Eve is actually not too shabby in Arena. Her normal attack Drop Check is 28 BC, which allows her to produce a sufficient amount of BC to fill everyone’s BB gauges. Her damage modifiers may not be the best, but with her elemental buffs, she won’t be dealing weak damage, allowing her to deal decent chunks of damage. Eve also serves as a very good leader with her 30% HP boost. With this high of an HP boost, your units can survive attacks much easier, especially during the opponent’s first turn. Surviving BB is a different story, however, as units can still die from them. Stats Score: 7/10 Eve’s HP is relatively high for a 6*, almost enough to rival those of 7* units. Her Atk, Def, and Rec all are shy of a few points below 2000, making Atk and Def below average and Rec above average. Having high Rec will allow Eve to recover HP a lot easier, but her subpar Atk and Def are a bit disappointing to look at. In terms of typing, my type preference for Eve is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Need more HP? Use Eve as a leader! Eve works best as a leader considering the fact that she grants all units more survivability with her 30% HP boost. As more and more content gets released, it becomes essential to have as high of an HP stat as possible for all units. Eve may not be a notable figure in the metagame, but she is still worth using for those lacking other HP buffers, like Grahdens, Griel, Colt, etc. Even if Eve isn’t used as a leader, her Def is quite decent to use as it is currently the fourth best in the game. The best Def buffers are currently Elimo, Deus, and Kanon with 140% Def buffs on their SBB. Eve also serves as a suitable unit to use in Frontier Hunter thanks to her elemental buffs. Due to her damage being mediocre, you can control the damage you deal against all enemies and effectively score high points with multi-kills and overkill bonuses. Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 Who lives near a giant Rantoul over the sea? Pirate Goddess Eve! Can’t you believe how useful she was before 7* units existed? Yes? No? Arrrgh! ARRRRGGGGHHH!!!! Moo… Pirates of Grand Gaia Ehhh… What? Comment below on what you think of Eve! How did you face her in Lin’s Grand Quest? If Eve gets a 7* form, will her Rantoul evolve into Legtos? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Valkyrie Archangel Griel *Dark Legend Magress *Leviathan Sage Elimo Category:Blog posts